All's Fair In Love And War
by WhatIfHairDryersWereGuns
Summary: Casey and Derek have been getting closer lately. When Casey tries to end it with Sam, he loses it. Will Derek come to her aid? Will the two of them finally get together? Read to find out. Chapter 4 FINALLY up.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Derek's POV

She wasn't always like this. You know, happy. She was once a dark and dreary type of girl. She hated to laugh and she always cried. She had told me this on our first date and explained that when she moved into my house, that she found some sort of happiness with our constant arguing that she couldn't find a reason to hurt herself anymore.

When she had met and started dating Sam, somehow, she began to slowly relapse to the girl she once was, before she met me. Yeah, I take the credit for her being happy. Because she told me that it was _me_ who made her spirit feel alive once more.

But, you see, I was there through all of their good times and the bad. Sure, everyone thinks that I'm an egotistical jerk of a guy, but in reality, I can be pretty sensitive when I feel like it.

I was and am very over-protective of Casey. _My_ Casey. Before Sam and Casey had even begun to date, I told him that if he were to ever hurt her in any way, I would kill him. And when he did hurt her, I almost succeeded in killing the bastard, but Casey… Casey stopped me. And I listened to Casey, because for one, I didn't want to hurt her also and secondly because I have loved her since day one. Yes, I, Derek Venturi, am in love with my amazing stepsister, Casey Mc Donald.

I never told her because A. I was afraid of rejection from Casey, B. I didn't want to ruin the small friendship that we had going. Yeah, hard to believe that she and I are friends, but it's true. Sure, we annoy the hell out of each other but deep down we really are friends.

I'm sure you're wondering why I keep babbling on and on about the past, well, I have to. You see, because this is part of our story and how we became who we are today. Let me go back to the very beginning…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Derek's POV**

In the beginning, Casey and I absolutely hated each other until one day when Casey came home in tears after another fight she and Sam had had.

"Case? What's the matter?" I asked concerned.

"None of you business, Derek." Casey said storming up the stairs.

"Casey!" I yelled, chasing after her. "Tell me what happened." I said to her as I slipped into her room.

"Nothing… it was nothing. Just a fight with Sam that's all."

"Well, if you're crying, then it's not nothing."

"Why do you care anyway?" Casey asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Do I have to have a reason to care, Case?"

"Well, yeah. I thought you didn't do tears."

"I didn't, until now. What else happened, Casey?" I whispered.

"Oh, Derek!" Casey cried pulling me to her. "It was awful! Sam accused me of cheating on him with you."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, just because we're the same age and live together and aren't related by blood. He accused _me_ of cheating on _him_!" Casey yelled, holding onto my now, very wet shirt from her tears.

I hugged her back and said, "If Sam believes that you are cheating on him then he's a jerk. He doesn't deserve you, Case."

"Thanks, Derek." Casey smiled, oh how I loved to see that smile.

"Now that's what I like to see."

"What?"

"You smiling." I told her.

Casey looked at me in disbelief. "Derek… what's come over you?"

"Case, did he hit you?" I asked.

Casey looked around and gulped. "No, why would you ask such a question, Derek?"

"Casey, tell me the truth." I looked deep into her tell all eyes. When Casey realized that I was trying to find the truth in her beautiful eyes, she averted them.

"No, Derek, why does it matter?"

"Because…"

"Because why, Derek?" Casey pressed.

"Because, Casey… I… it doesn't even matter."

"Yes, it does Derek."

"Fine! You really want to know?!" I yelled, letting my temper get to me.

"Yes, I would, a little honesty would be nice, Der."

"I care… because I love you, Casey!"

"What?"

"You heard it. I'm not going to repeat myself. We've lived with each other for three years. And I couldn't ever come to terms with my feelings for you until recently, ok?" I told her embarrassed and stormed out of the room leaving a very confused Casey on her bedroom floor.

Casey POV 

After Derek had told me about his feelings, I was completely dumbfounded for the remainder of the night.

"Derek loves me?" I asked myself, trying to figure the whole mystery called Derek out.

"Casey, dinner's ready!" Marti yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" I told the small child.

Dinner was painfully awkward. Derek wasn't even scourging down dinner like he normally does.

"Derek is something the matter?" My mother asked him.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing's the matter, Nora. Just thinking."

"Derek thinking at dinner?!" Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, and George asked in unison.

"Yes, I am actually thinking at dinner, do you guys have a problem?" Derek asked moodily.

"Guys, maybe Derek just has a lot on his mind right now. It's not that much of a surprise if someone is thinking at dinner." I piped in.

"Casey's right, you four."

"Thanks Case." Derek mouthed to me I just smiled back.

After dinner I went straight to my room to study or something to keep my mind off of Derek's confession. But, to no avail, I ended up trying to analyze the situation once more as I sat at my computer desk, staring at the screen.

"Hey, Case?" a voice from behind asked. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, Lizzie."

"It's not Lizzie." Derek told me.

"Oh! Sorry, Derek. You were just talking so softly I thought… I'm so sorry."

"Nah… don't be. It's ok. Hey, what I said earlier, listen I'm sorry if I freaked you out or anything…"

"Derek, you don't need to be sorry." I cut him off. "I'm very happy that you were honest with me about your feelings."

"No, Casey, I should be. You are dating my best friend."

"He did."

"What?" Derek look confused.

"He did hit me. Why do you think I've been so… weird lately?"

"That bastard, hit you?!" Derek screamed.

"Derek, keep it down." I ushered him.

"I'm gonna kill'em." Derek told me.

"No, you can't. Then he'll know that I told you. Derek, please. I was going to break up with him anyways." I told him, reassuring him with a smile. But the truth is, I was trying to break up with him for months.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Derek's POV**

I drove Casey to school the next day on the account that she really didn't want to dive her car by herself.

"Well, I should go to my locker now and then head to the library before classes start." Casey smiled weakly at me and got out of the car.

"Casey."

"Hmm?" She turned around and looked at me.

"If you need me _at all _today, just call me on my cell or get someone to find me. Cell would be easier."

"Ok, Derek thanks." Casey smiled and left.

My first class was English as dull as it was I actually paid semi attention to it, until Casey came in late.

"Ms. McDonald, I never thought I would see the day that you would be tardy to my class." Mrs. Rodson said to her.

"My apologies, Mrs. Rodson. I was in the library and lost track of time."

"As long as you were being constructive. Now, take your seat." Mrs. Rodson smiled sweetly to her as Casey took her seat in front of me.

"Casey, why are you late?" I whispered.

"I'll tell you at lunch."

Lunchtime couldn't have come slower that day, but, when it finally did, I literally ran down the steps and to the café in search of Casey's brown hair and deathly beautiful blue eyes.

As I decided to look for her in the library I heard muffled screaming from the hallway leading to the band room. I figured Casey wouldn't be in there until I heard her scream.

"Leave me alone, Sam! I told you I can't see you anymore!" she screeched.

"Shut up, bitch. I'm not through with you quite yet. Not until you put out, the right way. I didn't want to hurt you like that. You made me! You and your damn brother!"

"Step brother." Casey commented.

"Shut up!" Sam yelled taking a hit to her face.

"Do that again, and you die." I said from behind him.

Casey's POV 

Searing pain was sent throughout my face and head when Sam struck me. But, luckily Derek snuck up behind him and got him to turn from me.

"Do that again, and you die." He told Sam.

"Fuck you, Venturi. She ain't yours."

"I beg to differ. You see, when something involves Casey, it is my business and my territory."

"What, do you love that skank whore or something?" Sam laughed, his words stinging my heart.

"Fuck you, Sam." Derek said as her punched Sam dead in the face and took my hand as we left.

When we entered the café, all eyes were on us. That's when we realized that we were still holding hands.

"What?" Derek asked, still holding my hand. The room just stared. "Well, excuse me for taking my stepsister's hand to take her out of the band hallway after I punched Sam in the face for punching Casey in the face." Derek yelled, taking his seat.

"Derek… I…" I started.

"No, Case, don't talk. Let me just let this sink it for a few minutes."

A few minutes later, Derek let me proceed to what I was going to say.

"Derek, I don't know how to thank you. But, thank you." I sighed gratefully.

"Hey, he hit you. He deserved what he got."

"I know." I was silent until Derek asked me the question I had been dreading.

"Why were you late to English, isn't that your favorite class?"

"Yes, it is and I was late because I had tried to break it off with Sam. He wouldn't take it so he hit me a few times. Derek, did I do something wrong that would want him to hit me?"

"No, Case. You could never do anything wrong. He has problems is all."

After lunch, Derek was walking me to class when Kendra, his estranged girlfriend popped up in front of us.

"Hey, Der bear. Hey Casey." I smiled at her.

"Listen Derek, can we talk?"

"Kendra, I can't I'm walking Casey to class."

"So, it's true? You're like her bodyguard or something? Well, I am sorry, Derek, but she can take care of herself. I am your girlfriend, you should be walking me to class."

"No, you're not. Not anymore."

"Excuse me?" Kendra scoffed.

"You heard me, it's over, Kendra." Derek said walking passed her and taking me along with him.

Derek's POV 

So, I had finally broken up with Kendra and saved Casey from Sam. But, I knew he wouldn't give up that easily. The rest of school was uneventful that day. After fourth period was over, Casey and I was to my car and were about to head home when Sam came up to us.

"Casey get in the car." I told her. Casey did as she was told as I turned to Sam.

"What do you want, Sam?"

"Her."

"Well, you can't have her." I said, pushing him away and getting in the drivers' seat.

"Derek, he's coming towards the car. Lock the door!" Casey screamed. I did as I was told and sped off home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Derek's POV**

"_Casey get in the car." I told her. Casey did as she was told as I turned to Sam._

"_What do you want, Sam?"_

"_Her."_

"_Well, you can't have her." I said, pushing him away and getting in the drivers' seat._

"_Derek, he's coming towards the car. Lock the door!" Casey screamed. I did as I was told and sped off home._

The ride home was utterly silent. I swear to you, I never knew that silence could be as loud as it was in the car that day well, until Casey broke all silenced thoughts.

"Derek…"

"Don't say anything, Case. You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Ok…"

"Thank you." Casey said as she kissed my cheek.

"Wh- what was that for?" I stuttered.

"Everything. You're the best step brother anyone could ever ask for."

"Even when I'm annoying you?"

"Especially when you're annoying me. You make me laugh, I thought I told you that."

"You did." I answered her as I pulled up in our driveway. "Casey?"

"Yeah, Der?"

"Could you not call me your stepbrother?"

"Sure, why?"

"Because… you know why, Case."

"No I…" Casey started before realization hit her. "Never mind. I… forgot."

"Right." I said as I stepped out of the car and towards the steps of the house.

"Derek!"

**Casey's POV **

"Derek!" I screamed, trying to get him to not walk away angry.

"What, Case?"

"Listen… I'm just… I… I don't know where to start, Der. I mean, oh God!"

"What are you trying to say, Casey?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know. Then, I don't… I'm just so confused right now." I admitted to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, ever since the day I met you there was something there that always made me want to smile. You made me want to be… happy!"

"What? Case, this isn't helping me understand."

"I… we better get inside." I said as rain started to fall.

"Not until you told me what you were going to say." Derek said stubbornly.

"DE-REK!"

"Come on, Case, why won't you tell me? I won't tell anyone."

"Oh, my God, Derek! We went from getting along and protecting one another to fighting outside in the rain!"

"Casey! You can go ahead and tell me!"

"NO, DEREK! I CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT!"

"Because…"

"BECAUSE WHY?!"

"Because I can't, Derek!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't say it out loud, I can't even bear myself to even admit it to me! Derek! I just can't!"

"Why not?! Just tell me!" Derek yelled, walking towards his car and me.

"I can't tell you, because I love you! And if I tell you then… I've got to go." I said as I ran from Derek and his car to my own.

"Casey!" Derek yelled as I drove off.

**Derek's POV**

I walked into the house after Casey ran off, only to be greeted by Nora asking too many questions for one day.

"Hey Derek, where's Casey at? Didn't she go to school with you in your car?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well, why didn't she come home with you?"

"She did. And then she drove off."

"Where'd she go?"

"Look, Nora, not to seem rude or anything but I just don't know. We had an argument and she took off."

"Why didn't you go after her?" Nora asked, concerned.

"Because, she would just keep on driving. And then when she would finally stop in some random area, we would get into another fight and I would end up driving off and going to some party and drive home drunk."

"Oh… well, I'm going to call her cell." Nora told me as she walked out. "And Derek?"

"Yeah?" I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe next time when Casey decides not to tell you something, don't press the subject."

&&&

It had been almost four hours since Casey ran off. And now I was getting a bit worried. I kept trying to get a hold of her after she missed dinner, when a thought occurred to me…

"Emily." I said as I grabbed the phone to call her. "Come on… pick up the phone…"

"Hello?" Emily asked from the other line.

"Emily, hey, it's Derek…"

"Oh, hey Derek." Emily giggled. "What's up?"

"Have you heard from Casey?"

"Not since school let out today, why?"

"She took off when we got home and hasn't even called. Emily, I'm worried."

"Ok, where do you think she might've gone?" Emily asked dumbly.

"Uh… your house… after she was done driving around."

"Well, she hasn't stopped by here."

"Can you help me find her?" Derek asked frantically.

"Yeah, just let me get my car keys and I'll head towards the mall, she might be there."

"Alright and I'll look around… Sam's neighborhood." I said as I dreaded finding her there, if she was there.

**Casey's POV**

After I left Derek outside the house, I drove. I hadn't a clue where I was going, but, I just drove until I saw a party in a very familiar neighborhood.

"Casey, what the hell are you doing here?" Trevor asked. "Did you bring Emily?"

"I had another fight with Derek. And, no sorry Trevor. I came stag tonight."

"Oh, alright. Well, just have fun!" Trevor said as I walked more into the house.

"Well, well, well. I never ever thought that I would ever live to see the day that Casey McDonald would be at a party." A voice from behind me said in a mock surprise tone.

"What do you want, Der…" I started only to be surprised at who was standing behind me.

"Sam?"

"What, you didn't think that I would miss this amazing party, did you?" Sam smiled evilly.

"I should go, my mother is probably worried sick." I said as I started to run.

"I wouldn't do that, Casey."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **Casey's POV**

"_Sam?" _

"_What, you didn't think that I would miss this amazing party, did you?" Sam smiled evilly._

"_I should go, my mother is probably worried sick." I said as I started to run. _

"_I wouldn't do that, Casey."_

I was now in Sam's grasp. "Let go of me." I cried.

"Oh, Casey. It's ok." Sam whispered evilly as he took me to an upstairs bedroom, me trying so desperately to break free of his hold on me.

"Let go." I said firmly.

"Let me think about that for a minute… No."

"Please, don't do this." I whispered.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you would've put out!" Sam yelled angrily. "It's all your fault, Casey. I had to betray my best friend and the male code to date you. And then, when I do get you to date me, you end up not putting out like I thought you would. If you had, this wouldn't be happening right now." Sam finished.

"I hate you." I spat.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"For that…" Sam started as he punched me in the stomach. "I'm going to have to be a little more brutal than I had in mind."

"Fuck you, Sam." I screamed.

"Oh don't worry, Casey, you're just about to." He told me as he began to unbuckle his belt and bite me neck as fear struck through me. _'If only I didn't leave the house.' _I thought to myself.

"Let me go, Sam!" I screamed louder.

"Not until I'm through with you, bitch!" Sam yelled back, slapping me in the face.

"Stop it!" I screamed, hitting him as hard as I could in the chest, but no avail, he continued on what he was doing.

**Derek's POV**

When I arrived at the party I instantly began to search for Casey.

"Trevor."

"Yo, Derek what's up?"

"Have you seen Casey?"

"Uh…" Trevor squinted his eyes; I could tell immediately that he was drunk. "Yeah, yeah I think I did over there." Trevor finished pointing a drunken finger at the door.

"When?" I pressed on.

"I don't know, man… maybe an hour ago."

"Damnit." I said as I began to search around some more."

Casey's POV 

Sam continued his quest on my body as I continued to scream and cry.

"Stop it!" I screamed, only to be met with a fist in the face.

Soon enough, all of my clothes were gone, as were Sam's and soon I realized that Derek wasn't going to save me or protect me like he had promised.

"No!" I screamed, tears falling down my face as Sam entered me.

All I can remember was that after Sam had actually begun to rape me were some screams. And suddenly two manly arms picked my crying form up, grabbed my clothes and told me to get dressed. After a few minutes of processing this, I came to realize that it was Derek. He'd come to save me after all, and to protect me. But, he didn't get there in time to stop Sam from doing what he had done.

I walked to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom when I noticed Sam knocked out on the ground and Derek guarding me the whole way through.

Derek's POV 

I had finally made it to the second floor and escaped most of the drunken people pushing me around and getting in my way. It was then that I heard her scream.

"Casey." I whispered as I rammed my way into the door and began to brutally kick Sam's good for nothing ass until he blacked out.

I picked Casey up from the bed and grabbed her clothes.

"Go get dressed." I gently told her.

After Casey walked into the bathroom I stood by on guard and immediately took out my cell to call 911.

"What is your emergency?" A kind woman asked.

"I need an ambulance." I told the woman.

"What for, sir?" My friend, she's been raped.

"What is your address?"

"We're on Park Street close to a stop sign." I told her, I couldn't let the student body get arrested, even though I was trying to protect Casey from any further harm.

"Oh, and I need the police."

"Why is that, sir?"

"I know the person who raped her."

"Ok, sir. We'll have an ambulance there for you very shortly."

"Thanks." I said as Casey walked out of the bathroom.

Casey's POV 

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I immediately felt the need to take a shower or something. But, I couldn't. This I knew because in health they say that if you get raped to not try to clean yourself because you'll dispose all evidence. I saw the bruises and began to sob. _'How could I let Sam do this to me?' _I thought to myself as looked around the room for some sort of blade. _'I'm going to make myself pay for letting him do this.' _I thought as I drew the blade across my delicate and bruised wrist and continued getting dressed. _'At this point I don't care if I get caught, at least I'll be put somewhere away from Sam.'_

I put on my jacket and walked into the other room, just as Derek finished up a phone call.

"Who were you talking to?" I ask, trying to sound unaffected by the whole ordeal.

"Don't try to pretend like this didn't happen." Derek whispers, walking toward me and leading me outside to the stop sign.

"I'm not." I whisper back.

"Yes, you are, Casey." I looked away from him and sighed as a small tear found its way to fall down my cheek. "Casey, I called an ambulance. We'll put him away." He tells me. I just looked at him with wide eyes. _'Oh, no.' _I thought.

"Derek, you…" I started only to pass out.

Derek's POV 

Casey began to say something when she passed out. Fear began to take over as the ambulance, ironically, pulled up.

"She passed out." I screamed. "One minute I save her from that bastard and the next she passes out. Fix her!" I yelled frantically as the paramedics put her on the stretcher.

"She's bleeding." One paramedic says to the other.

It was then that I noticed that not only did Casey pass out from the trauma of what Sam did to her it was her wrist. Her bleeding cut up wrist. And I didn't stop her from doing that. I didn't save her from herself.

Casey's POV 

I woke up the next morning in a hospital bed and Derek sleeping in the chair next to me. Then I noticed the bandage on my let wrist.

"Derek?" I whispered.

"Casey…" Derek replied. I thought he was asleep.

"What happened?" I asked. "Why am I here?"

"You cut yourself. The paramedics found it on our way here. It was fresh. Why?" He asked.

"Because…" I whispered, tears in my eyes. "Sam hurt me in any possible way imaginable. He r-… r-… raped me, Derek. And I let him rape me. I was trying to punish myself." I said, the tears finally rolling down my cheeks.

"The doctor will be here soon, now that you're awake. You know to examine you." There was something in his voice. I believe it was heartbreak and that killed me. I was now the Casey McDonald I was before mom married George. The Casey who hurt herself everyday. The Casey who couldn't smile because it hurt too much. Who was the reason my parents divorced and the reason why Sam raped me.

"Dad and Nora will be here soon. Emily is watching the kids. And Casey?"

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there in time." He finished as he stepped toward me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered as he began to walk out the door.

"Derek!" I screamed and he turned around. "Stay with me, please."

"Ok." He said as he sat back down in his chair and grabbed my hand.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too."

Silence took over as he gently held my hand. It was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one like the first time Derek had told me he loved me.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"This isn't the first time."

"For what?" He asked, fear in his eyes.

"That Sam raped me."

"What?" he asked getting angry.

Silence.

Derek's POV 

"What did you say, Casey?"

"He raped me once before."

"That bastard. I'll kill him."

"No, Derek, No. Please. For me, don't."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"Because…" she hesitated.

"Why, Casey?" I ask gently this time.

"I deserved it."

"No, Casey. No you never deserved anything that bastard did to you. The beatings, the rapes, you did not and I repeat did not deserve any of those things. Do you hear me?" I asked her, tears of my own falling, which amazed me.


End file.
